1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gastric reduction devices and, more particularly, to the use of magnetic devices to selectively adjust the capacity of the stomach.
2. Background of Related Art
To alleviate or improve morbid obesity, various bariatric procedures have been developed to reduce the volume of food that can be ingested within a particular time period. These procedures include various forms of stomach reduction, gastro-intestinal bypass and laparoscopic banding methods. While these known procedures are effective in the treatment of morbid obesity, the clinical implementation of devices for procedures such as laparoscopic banding, remains difficult. Further, once devices such as gastric bands are implemented, readjusting the device requires invasive procedures and manual readjusting.